Child's Play 2
Child's Play 2 is the second film in the Chucky series starring Alex Vincent, Gerrit Graham, Jenny Agutter, Christine Elise, and Brad Dourif. The film follows Chucky continuing his pursuit for Andy Barclay, who was placed in foster care, and transferring his soul into him after being resurrected. Plot Two years after the murderous doll was destroyed, Chucky is resurrected by the Play Pals company to prove there is no fault with the dolls. As a result of Andy Barclay blaming Chucky for the murders committed, the company has suffered. One of the men working on Chucky is killed by electrocution. Mr. Sullivan, the CEO of the company, orders his assistant Mattson to cover the accident and get rid of Chucky. Meanwhile, Andy is trying to move on from the past to a new life since the murders. He is now in foster care, due to his mother being in a mental hospital for supporting his story about Chucky. Andy is adopted by Phil and Joanne Simpson. In his new home, Andy meets his new foster sister, Kyle, who is mean-spirited but soon develops a bonding relationship with Andy. After work, Mattson drops by the corner store. While he leaves his car, Chucky uses the car phone to call Grace Poole, the manager of Andy's foster center. He claims to be a relative of Andy's in order to get his new address. Chucky hijacks the car and orders Mattson to drive outside the Simpson household at gunpoint. He then kills him by suffocating him with a plastic bag before rushing towards the Simpson residence. In the house, Chucky accidentally activates another Good Guys doll called "Tommy" and then destroys him with Joanne's ornament. Chucky then buries the doll in the garden and takes his place as "Tommy". Phil punishes Andy and Kyle, believing one of them broke the ornament. After Andy spends the rest of the day with Kyle, he is attacked by Chucky until interrupted by Kyle. After Andy claimed Chucky tied him up, Phil throws Chucky in the basement. Alone, Chucky discovers that his nose is bleeding, meaning that he is beginning to turn human again. He realizes that if he does not possess Andy in time, he will remain as a doll. The next day, Chucky hitches a ride on the bus to Andy's new school. Andy's teacher Miss Kettlewell discovers an obscenity Chucky wrote on his worksheet. Believing Andy was responsible, she forces Andy to stay in the classroom as punishment and locks Chucky in the closet. Andy manages to escape, and Chucky beats Miss Kettlewell to death with a yardstick. After Andy insisted Chucky got him in trouble, Phil considers taking him back to the foster center. Later that night, Andy tries to kill Chucky with an electric knife in the basement, but Chucky emerges to attack him. When Phil goes to investigate the commotion, Chucky trips and neck-snaps him, causing him to fall to his death. Joanne, convinced that Andy murdered Phil, sends him back to the foster center immediately. Kyle discovers the buried "Tommy" doll in the garden and realizes Andy was telling the truth. She rushes in to warn Joanne only to find her dead with her throat slashed. Chucky suddenly arises, and forces her to drive him to the center to find Andy. Chucky then pulls a false fire alarm to get everyone out of the building, during which he stabs Grace to death and orders Andy to take him to the PlayPals Good Guys factory for the transfer. Kyle follows Chucky and Andy to the factory, where Chucky knocks Andy unconscious and attempts the ritual to transfer his soul into Andy. However, Chucky is able to finish the chant until suddenly, his nose starts to bleed. The transfer failed since he spent too much time within the doll's body and is now trapped inside the doll's form. Enraged, Chucky blames Andy and begins going after both Andy and Kyle. Andy and Kyle crawl their way up a conveyor. Chucky gets on to attack them but Andy and Kyle flee, Kyle closes the gate, slamming it shut on Chucky's hand. Chucky rips off his hand free, sticks his arm in a knife as replacement and continues to go after Kyle and Andy. After Chucky murders a factory technician, Kyle and Andy then manage to put Chucky into a machine and activate an emergency assembly, and the machine starts mutilating him, causing various arms and legs to go into his torso. Unfortunately Chucky escapes by cutting off his own mixed waist. Kyle is hit by the technician's corpse swinging on a crane, knocking her unconscious. Chucky then lunges at Andy, attempting to stab him but the knife gets stuck in a radiator, and Andy then pours molten plastic all over him. Andy then saves Kyle by pulling her off of the conveyor belt, stopping at a melted Chucky. He suddenly jolts up and struggles with Kyle, until she shoves a high pressure air hose in his mouth, resulting in his head swelling and exploding leaving the doll dead for good. After the two escape the factory, Kyle tells Andy they're going home. Andy asks where is home, to which Kyle replies she has no idea. Cast * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Brad Dourif as Chucky * Christine Elise as Kyle * Gerrit Graham as Phil Simpson * Jenny Agutter as Joanne Simpson * Grace Zabriskie as Grace Poole * Peter Haskell as Christopher Sullivan * Beth Grant as Miss Kettlewell * Greg Germann as Mattson * Don Pugsley as Technician 1 * Ed Krieger as Technician 2 * Vince Melocchi as Technician 3